fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fan-Made Fairly Odd Parents songs
These are a list of fanmade Fairly OddParents songs. *Timmy Knows the Truth/The Return of The NegaChin: La La La Love!, She Found the Right Guy!, I'm Back! Season 6 *Fairly OddStarfish: Fairly OddStarfish, Jellywishing *School's Out: The Musical 2: Oh What Beautiful Weapons *The Mighty Barnyard Fanresue Mission in Miracle City: #"Welcome to Our Story" (written by Doug Walker, Rob Walker, KT Koskela, Butch Hartman, Steve Thompkins, Jeff Dunham, Jerry Trainor, Kyle Justin and Barney Walker; sung by Cast) #"Running from the Law" (written and performed by Doug Walker) #"Mrs. Beady's Salsa Song" (Koskela/Moon; sung by Mrs. Beady) #"All Hail King Julien: Part I" (Berry/Breek/Koskela/Patterson; sung by Julien, Maurice and Lemur Chorus) #"Finland/Fisch Schlapping Dance" (written by John Du Prez and Eric Idle; sung by The Song Jester and Chorus) #"All Hail King Julien: Part II" (Berry/Breek/Koskela/Patterson; sung by Julien and Lemur Chorus) #"All The Evil We Could Do: Part I" (Breek/Koskela/Patterson; sung by Che, Dr. Chipotle, Jr., El Oso, Senor Siniestro and the Mustache Mafia) #"The Otis Guitar Theme Song Number" (Koskela/Moon/Patterson; sung by Otis and Epic Movie Choir) #"Where Are You, Poof?" (music by Shawn Patterson, lyrics by Sandra Eqihua, Jorge R. Gutierrez, Butch Hartman and Amy Keating Rogers; sung by Frida, Manny, Cosmo and Wanda) #"THREE WORDS! I, Hate and Good" (Koskela/Patterson; sung by Anti-Wanda) #"My Shiny Teeth and Me" (written by Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel and Guy Moon; sung by Chip Skylark and the Teeth) #"Larko's Song of Country Sadness" (written by Kyle Justin and Doug Walker; sung by Kyle Justin) #"Riding on a Bus" (Berry/Koskela; sung by Bessie, Ben, Penny, Otis, Timmy, Chum Chum, Mort, Happy, Craig the Bus Driver and Bus Chorus) #"Goatta Moatta" (Koskela; sung by the Goatta Moattas) #"Pencil Nexus" (music by Adam Berry and Shawn Patterson, lyrics by Doug Walker & Rob Walker; sung by Otis and Chum Chum) #"Nothing like Happiness" (written by Doug Walker and KT Koskela; sung by Anti-Wanda) #"Super Medley Time" (Berry/Breek/Koskela/Moon/Patterson; sung by Kyle Justin, Various Celebrities and a Majority of the Cast) #"All The Evil We Could Do: Part II" (Koskela/Patterson; sung by Mrs. Beady, Boog and Anti-Wanda) #"Our Friends" (Koskela/Moon; sung by Otis, Chum Chum and Mort) #"Upside Down World" (written by Jeff Moss; from "Follow That Bird"; sung by Pig and Kyle) #"Otis to the Rescue" (Breek/Koskela; sung by The Song Jester) #"My Friends" (Koskela/Moon; sung by Chum Chum) #"Limbo of Doom" (composed by Shawn Patterson, Guy Moon and Dirk Howell; performed by The Dirk Howell Band) #"All The Evil We Could Do (reprise)" (Koskela/Patterson; sung by Anti-Wanda and Roughneck Gang) #"Goatta Moatta (reprise)" (Koskela; sung by the Goatta Moattas) #"Anti-Wanda's Own Song" (Berry/Koskela; sung by Anti-Wanda, Roughneck Gang and Political Chorus) #"Boog's Jail Song" (Koskela/Moon; sung by Boog) #"The End" (Berry/Breek/Koskela/Moon/Patterson; sung by The Song Jester and Chorus) #"It's the Credits" (written by Jeff Dunham, Mark Grigsby, Butch Hartman, Kyle Justin, KT Koskela, Tony Lopez and Doug Walker; sung by Mark Grigsby, Goatta Moattas and Roughneck Gang) #"Song Medley" (Berry/Breek/Koskela/Moon/Patterson; produced and arranged by KT Koskela, Guy Moon, Shawn Patterson) Season 7 He's The Fairy: Come Fly With Me Season 10 *A Fairly OddProduction: Don't Do It, Denzel!: Come On Now! Season 15 *Timmy's Christmas Present: Oh What to Give The New Oddventures of Timmy These are songs from the fan fiction series The New Oddventures of Timmy. *The New Oddventures of Timmy: The New Oddventures of Timmy Theme Song *A Fairly OddMusical: The OddParents Rap, I'm Just Growing Up, A Happier Wedding, It's Time To Say Goodbye *Crocker's Big Chance: I Just Found My Love *A Tale Of Two Trixie's: A Tale Of Two Trixie's Theme Song FOS: Fairly Odd Starfish (TV Series) These are the songs from Fairly Odd Starfish (TV Series). *FOS: Fairly Odd Starfish (TV Series)- Theme Song *Mr. Turner Sponge- Change Back! *The Musical Genius- The Blue Danube *Lonely Violin- I Don't Wanna See... The Travis Show *If I Lived in TV! Category:Lists